Slices of Life
by Lady Shadow Cassandra
Summary: TRANSLATION. The thoughts of the King of England, from glory to decadence... Drabbles. Covers season 1 & 2. UPDATED ON 11/13
1. Fortune's Wheel

_Hello! I'm a French author (sorry for my faults) and I decided to publish in the French part AND in the English part of this fandom :-). Two people are helping me to translate my drabbles from French to English. So I hope you'll appreciate them :-). _

_I'll post 3 times a week :-).

* * *

_

**Title:** Fortune's Wheel

**Characters / pairing:** Charles Brandon – mention of Charles / Margaret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it. :-)

**Rating:** K

**Number of words:** 118

The Fortune's Wheel was way too changing for his own sake. He had played, and he had lost. Not entirely, of course: at least, his head was still firmly attached to his shoulders, which was more than enjoyable. But although…He, who was used to the eternal moving of the royal suite, there he was, finding himself locked up in one of the properties he recently acquired in a togetherness with his wife. This fair Margaret…who had the same jumpy character as his beloved brother. The only thing he had left to do was to pray that his disgrace would parish betimes: soon he wouldn't be able to stand the accusations anymore-full of truth-coming from his wife…

* * *

_Hu… Review please ?_


	2. Disappointment

_Thank you for all people who read the first drabble! (Even if you don't comment ;-) It was really pleasant where you were/are from ^^). __**MrsPhantomSylvia**__, I'll write you a drabble with your favorite character on the Tudors, just tell me who is it :-)_

_I hope you will enjoy this new drabble !

* * *

_

**Title:** Disappointment

**Characters / pairing:** Catherine of Aragon – mention of Catherine / Henry VIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it. :-)

**Rating:** K

**Number of words:** 106

She envied him. Oh, she shouldn't have, she knew it : jealousy is one of the seven capital sins, but still… ! She was his wife! The Queen of England! And seeing him writhe in sumptuary with the most beautiful ladies of the royal suite – that he even went to his daughters of joy – while she was ready to welcome him in her bed, broke her heart. What could she do if the Lord didn't offer them the wanted son? She who prayed with such fervency, could only watch her hopes fade away piece by piece into ashes… By sample to her cheerfulness and her serenity.

* * *

_**GAME :**__ For each drabble, the first who will review will have a drabble with the character from his/her choice :-)_

_See you soon!_

_Cass'_


	3. Double or Quits

_Hi! Here's the second drabble of the week, I hope you'll enjoy it :-). Personally, I like writing on bad characters…

* * *

_

**(3) Title:** Double or Quits  
**Characters / couples:** Thomas Boleyn – mention of Mary and Anne Boleyn, Henry VIII  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it. :-)  
**Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 108

They could do it. _He_ could do it. His first daughter already managed to slip into the King's bed, even if it was only for a short time. The second one could surely hold on a little longer, couldn't she? His little Anne, so beautiful, so glamorous… She was used to intern power battles which raced the French royal suite: she wouldn't be like an innocent lamb to feed the wolves in Henry VIIIs royal suite. They had to play the game with ability, cleverness and discretion, but they could hope to get to the highest positions in the kingdom… If the King was likely to it.

* * *

_**GAME :**__ For each drabble, the first who will review will have a drabble with the character from his/her choice :-)_

_See you soon !_

_Cass'  
_


	4. Forbidden Love

_Hello! Here is the last one drabble of the week, I hope that he will please you! __I translated it __myself :-).

* * *

_

**(4) Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Characters / pairing:** Henry VIII – Henry VIII / surprise :-)**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)  
**Rating:** K+ _(warning ! slash)  
_**Number of words:** 116

He loved him. Oh God, what he loved him. And he disapproved for that. It was unhealthy, unnatural, perverse, devilish even, whispered him his consciousness within the darkest hours of the night, when the spirit can't get loose from thoughts on the vacuity of the human existence. It was a sin, towards the law of the men as in that of God. God … Maybe was he put in to the test? Maybe his absence of male descent was the divine punishment for its somber tendencies? What a cruelty it would be then! While he struggled with his consciousness for so many years, without being able to curb his desire, and with so much despair …

* * *

_**GAME :**__ For each drabble, the first who will review will have a drabble with the character from his/her choice :-)_

_**MrsPhantomSylvia**, you are the best!_

_So, see you next week!_


	5. Lack

_Hello! This is the first drabble of the week :-). I hope you'll enjoy it! (And sorr_y_ if there are faults: I'm not very gifted in English grammar... ^^")_  
_

* * *

_

**(5) Title:** Lack  
**Characters / pairing:** Margaret Tudor – mention of Charles Brandon, Henry VIII**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)  
**Rating:** K  
**Number of words: **152

She had heard the groans, at dead of night. She had seen encircle them to appear, the pensive glance was turned to the windows of the manor house. She had noticed the quivers every time a rider was listened. And she had understood. Maybe that the life in the court missed to Charles, but not as much as the closeness of King - and the assurance of its forgiveness, which had become an almost vital need. She knew that he was afraid, even if it seemed decided to hide him to her. He was afraid of having to undergo a permanent exile, far from the solar presence of King. King which couldn't forgive them without betraying himself, too much restricted in his pride that he was. They didn't have more than to wait - and to hope not to fade as plants for such a long time given up in the darkness.

* * *

_So, I hope it was pleasant for you to read :-).  
See you soon!_


	6. A Story

_Hello! Second drabble of the week, I hope it will please you :-).

* * *

_

**(6) Title:** A Story  
**Character / pairing:** Elizabeth Blount – mention de Elizabeth / Henry VIII**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating:** K  
**Number of words: **133

There had been at first the glances, then a little half smile. Charles Brandon had come look for her, and she had understood. Everybody in the court knew what it meant - and she was not going to complain about it. Then there had been the embraces. Passionate, fascinated, fired. Alive. And she had fallen pregnant. She had delivered to a son - a son! Maybe the future heir of the crown! And the Death was crossed there, announced by an epidemic of sweating sickness first victims of which her son had been one of. And now, she could not more than cry next to the skin of her dear angel, under the compassionate glances of the doctors and the clerics. It was the end. The end of her story with the crown.

* * *

_I hope you spent a good time :-).  
See you soon for the last drabble of the week!_


	7. Golden Age

_Hello! Last drabble of the week, I hope he'll please you :-)

* * *

_

**(7) Title:** Golden Age**  
Character / pairing:** Thomas More**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)  
**Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 131

It was the golden age. His golden age. Influential advisor of one of the most brilliant monarchs of his time, recognized man of letters, wild defender of the faith against the attacks of the heretics, for which could he ask furthermore? Even his family life was made a success! He nevertheless had no very glorious ancestry but could pride himself of having climbed the levels of the social scale on the only strength of his talents and capacities, what few men could boast. To play mentor's role of King had brought him much more that he would have any more to hope for it - and not only for him, but also for whole England! His life was blessed, and he thanked God for it every evening with a fervent devotion.

* * *

_I hope you spent a good time :-)  
See you next week!_


	8. Determination

_Hi! First drabble of the week, I hope it'll please you. Sorry for faults.

* * *

_

**(8) Title:** Determination**  
Character / pairing:** Anne Boleyn  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 126

She would make a success. For the glory of her family, and for herself. She knew it. She knew that she would obtain what she wished, no matter the time which it would take her. She would put the King in her feet, and would reach his desires only when her position would be unwavering, both towards Rome and towards that of London. She will overcome all the obstacles which will oppose to her in her conquest, which it is about the English people, about the pope, about the current queen or about the best friend of the King. She enough taught the court of France to know how to remove the shadow of the King, if the situation requires it. And she will not hesitate.

* * *

_I hope you spent a good time :-). Special welcome to Asennathe!  
See you soon!_


	9. Fall

_Hello! Sorry to not have posted on Thursday, but I had a lot of problems with my University…  
I hope this drabble will please you, and sorry for faults.

* * *

_

**(9) Title:** Fall**  
Character / pairing:** Cardinal Wolsey**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating:** K  
**Number of words: **121

He anticipates that his fall is for soon. He feels it in the slightest cells of his body. Sometimes, an intense feeling of uneasiness wakes him during the night, as at the end of a nightmare. His time is spent. Ended. He failed. And he knows that. To try to stubble the divorce of the King was impracticable, seen the intensity of his feelings towards the young Boleyn. His days - Maybe same his hours! - are counted, and he knows that he will soon visit the Tower of London on the other side of the door of prisons. Can the Lord feel sorry for him, and return his fast fall. Remorse and the regrets will less ache there to live.

* * *

_I hope you spent a good time :-).  
See you on Wednesday!_


	10. Witness

_Hi! This is the first drabble of the week, I hope you'll like it! And sorry for faults :-).

* * *

_

**(10) Title:** Witness**  
Character / pairing:** Margaret Tudor – mention of Margaret / Charles Brandon and of Henry VIII / Charles Brandon**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating:** K+  
**Number of words:** 173

He was forgiven. He is again welcome in the court. He put his honor and his pride in the feet of his King, and his excuses were accepted. He enough humbled himself at the court so that King agrees to give him a new chance, and he is happy there. He is back. And when she sees the glance which his brother puts on her husband, she knows that things will be different henceforth. That the torments of Henry, far from having calmed down during their absence, got worse. And that will come a day when it will give in to this desires. Well then, she will pray for the salute of their soul in both, because she knows that Charles will not refuse. She observes them for a long time to be deceived by the lies that they tell - that they tell to try to save themselves. She understood, and she accepts. Because she loves them. Both, in spite of their defects. And she wants to spare them the eternal damnation.

* * *

_I hope you spent a good time…  
See you soon! _


	11. Dreams

_Hello! This is the second drabble of the week, I hope it will please you! And sorry for faults…

* * *

_

**(11) Title:** Dreams  
**Character / pairing:** Henry VIII – mention of Henry VIII / Anne Boleyn  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Number of words:** 129

He feels alive. Free. In spite of the weight of its armor on the shoulders, in spite of the crushing heat, in spite of the deafened rumbling of the crowd. He is happy. And when he throws his frame to the gallop, his lance firmly tightened under the arm, he has the impression that everything is possible. That he would make his wife bend, after Queen Catherine. That Rome will submit itself to his desires. That Anne will give him the son so wished. That he could quench his most black desire - or to remove it. And when the clamours of the crowd pulls him of the dreams, when his opponent is lying to the ground, sounded, he knows that he can arrive there. He believes in it.

* * *

_So, I hope you spent a good time :-)  
See you soon! _


	12. Powerlessness

_Hello! This is the first drabble of the week, I hope it will please you… For __**g**__: yes, you'll have a KOA/Henry if you want :-). And as usual, sorry for faults!

* * *

_

**(12) Title:** Powerlessness  
**Character / pairing:** Mary Tudor – mention of Henry VIII / Anne Boleyn  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Number of words:** 140

They say to themselves that she does not understand. That she is only a child, incapable to understand the horror of the present situation. And nevertheless, she guessed much more things than they could never imagine it. She knows that his father is ashamed of her - his own father! - but he is King, he wanted a son, and he had only she, a girl. She also knows that his father has a new mistress - and that she is more dangerous than all the others. She heard the rumors, and especially, she noticed the glances of his father. She anticipates that something bad is going to arrive, whom dark times will be for soon. But what does she can there? She can only observe the events upsetting her life, without being able to intervene on their progress…

* * *

_I hope you spent a good time :-)  
If you want a drabble about somebody in particular, say it, I will write it!  
See you soon!_


	13. Trap

_Hello! I hope everything is all right for you :-). Personally, I just changed of University: now, I'm studying History! I hope this new drabble will please you… And as usual, sorry for faults!

* * *

_

**(13) Title :** Trap**  
Character / pairings:** Anne Boleyn – mention of Anne / Henry VIII and of Anne / Thomas Wyatt**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating:** K  
**Number of words: **114

She trapped. Without seeing it even coming. Oh, she would have of to suspect, but she did not imagine that it would intervene so quickly. She fell in love with King, a man whom it was necessary to manipulate to assure the glory of her family! She had to him drive crazy of her, but she did not imagine that her words would touch her in full heart. In spite of Thomas's numerous poems and diligent court which he led, he has touched her never so much in full heart. And she is afraid, an uncontrollable, instinctive fear, because the most dangerous are henceforth to come: follow her reason without listening to her heart…

* * *

_I hope you liked it :-). And of course, if you want a drabble about somebody (or a pairing) in particular, say it, I will write it :-).  
See you soon!_


	14. Impetuosity

_Hello! I hope everything is all right for you :-). Personally, I don't know if I could go to University tomorrow… It is a real mess ^^". (Sometimes, I really hate to live in France… Especially when we have no means of transport…) Hum, so, I hope you will like this new drabble :-) (And as usual, sorry for faults!)._

* * *

**(14) Title:** Impetuosity**  
Characters / pairing:** François 1er, Henry VIII**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)  
**Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 118

A small derisive smile, but an unctuously polite voice. An ambivalent attitude in front of his no less ambivalent cousin. They know that they will not be eternal allies - that they will be in confrontation again, as they were already in confrontation, in particular on battlefields - but the eternal peace for all the peoples of Europe is more important than their desire of fight. And nevertheless … Nevertheless, while they should take advantage of festivities given in their honor, they sent to themselves spiteful remarks, to go so far to fight as whatever of the present wrestlers, without any respect for their high-ranking. They are still too passionate to master their passions, too proud, too… _young_.

* * *

_Hmm, it was not so easy to translate… I am not sure if it that is all good. What do you think?  
And tell me if you something special :-).  
See you soon!_


	15. A Mother's Promise

_Hello! I hope you are all right :-). As usual, sorry for faults, and I hope this drabble will please you :-).

* * *

_

**(15) Title:** A Mother's Promise**  
Character / pairing:** Catherine of Aragon – mention of Henry VIII / Anne Boleyn**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)  
**Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 130

She will not be allowed make. She _is_ the Queen of England, the only one and the unique! And it is not this small whore of Anne Boleyn who will make her lose her crown. She is the daughter of Ferdinand the 1st and Isabelle of Castile, the aunt of King of Spain and the Saint Empire. After all her efforts to conquer the heart of the English people, she will not be allowed discharge so easily by this small upstart. She is used to the games of power of the royal courts, and she swears on the Holy Scriptures to implement everything to save her crown - and her unique daughter. She will not allow that a _whim_ puts in danger the life of her only still alive child.

* * *

_So, I hope it pleased you…  
I'll start to publish the drabbles I'm writing for you very soon :-). Maybe tomorrow, or next week. They will be post in English and in French in the same drabble (if someone wants to read the French translation…).  
See you soon!_


	16. Desire

_Hello! I hope everything is all right for you… I hope this drabble will please you ^^. And as usual, sorry for faults!

* * *

_

**(16) Title:** Desire**  
Character / pairing:** Henry VIII – mention of Henry VIII / Anne Boleyn**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 113

The desire burned him veins. Unsatisfied, he strengthened every day a little more, under the vision of any gesture, the most harmless were. A slightly stripped shoulder, a reverence a little more pronounced than wanted it the label, the slightly nibbled lips… He wished her, especially since he could not have her, _not now, not even_… She wanted that they are united in the sacred links of the marriage to give way definitively, refusing to give birth to an illegitimate child who would risk to put in danger his divorce from Catherine of Aragon. And him, poor madman, was only complying with her desires, too avid to have a heir to oppose her…

* * *

_So, I hope you liked…  
See you soon fort the next!_


	17. Competition

_Hello! This is the second drabble of the week…  
I just saw "The Other Boleyn Girl", and, how to say that… Hmm, I really prefer the series ^^.  
I let you read!

* * *

_

**(17) Title:** Competition**  
Characters / pairing:** Anthony Knivert, William Compton, Charles Brandon, Henry VIII**  
Disclaimer:** don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)  
**Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 134

There had been always this competition between them. Competition sometimes friendly, sometimes harder, more aggressive, to be the first one in the good favors of the King. Regrettably for them, they contented themselves very regularly with the second and third places, whereas Charles, this nice Charles, was the first one to benefit from favors of the King. Oh, they were jealous there, of course, but they accepted it, in a way. They knew that the loyalty of their friend to King would always be bigger than theirs - and what they did not have more than to fight from their part to get noticed. What did not prevent them from laughing sometimes friendly, sometimes more cruelly, at the luck of their friend. Luck which they could not refrain from envying, so lucid they are.

* * *

_I hope you spent a good time…  
For every left review, a baby penguin is saved! ^^  
See you soon!_


	18. Doubt

_Hello, this is the first drabble of the week, I hope you will like it.

* * *

_

**(18) Title:** Doubt**  
Character / pairing:** Charles Brandon – mention of Charles / Margaret**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 120

He hesitated. Just like that, he did not know any more if his marriage would be accepted. Did not he go beyond the rules of propriety, of etiquette? In spite of his friendship with King, he could not allow to make a forgery-step, or he would more hard be chastised than the majority of the present courtiers in the court, he knew that. To be one of favorites – word possessing an ambiguity so disturbing - imposed on him to never overstep the limit. Certainly, it was about a limit different from that of the others, but… Could he really approach it? Did not he overestimate the affection which King carried him? Had he really the right to act so?

* * *

_I hope you spent a good time.  
I begin to update the drabbles I promised you: it's the "story" entitled "__Thoughts__". Don't be afraid to go read and let me your opinion about those drabbles…  
See you soon._


	19. Worry

_Hello! I hope you are well… And you will like this new drabble… And as usual, sorry for faults!

* * *

_

**(19) Title:** Worry**  
Characters / pairing:** Anne Boleyn, Charles Brandon, Henry VIII  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating :** K**  
Number of words:** 124

She had slightly frowned when her father had announced her that he and her _dear_ uncle would make Duke de Suffolk return to the court. But she had said nothing. After all, he had made an _unforgivable_ error by marrying the sister of King without his permission, and had been lucky to keep his head on his shoulders. And nevertheless … Henry had agreed to reinstate him in the court after having heard his excuses – his humiliation, she knew how to recognize one when she saw it – and have discussed with him in private. In private … She pinched lips in this memory, refusing to let the anxiety seize her. Brandon had definitely too much importance for King. It had to change – and fast.

* * *

_I hope you liked…  
Tell me if you want a drabble about somebody in particular: it would pleased me to write it!  
See you soon for the next drabble :-)_


	20. Loyalty

_Hello! I hope you will like this new drabble… You may consider that it is the continuation of the previous drabble :-).

* * *

_

**(20) Title:** Loyalty  
**Characters / pairing:** Henry VIII, Charles Brandon**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 126

He had come plead his forgiveness. He had humbled himself for that – he whose pride was almost also big as his! – but he had returned. His grace was acquired to him as soon as he had opened the mouth – he too much needed his presence to maintain him far off longer. Oh, he knew that he had acted in a selfish way – there had been insistent rumours in the corridors of the palace continuation on Charles' return – but he made fun of it. To see the smile joyful and of feeling the attentive eyes put on him cost much more than all the gossip which were exchanged. And both knew that: they knew for a long time so that of insidious rumours put themselves between them.

* * *

_Sorry for faults… I hope you spent a good time :-).  
See you soon for the next drabble!_


	21. 21: Disappointment

_Hello ! I hope you like this new drabble… I know it is taller that the others, but, when I began to write it, I did not know if it would be a drabble or an OS… So… Sorry for faults, of course!

* * *

_

**(21) Title:** Disappointment  
**Characters / pairing:** Anne Boleyn, Thomas Cromwell**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Tudors_, it belongs to Showtime, I just enjoy myself with it :-)**  
Rating:** K  
**Number of words:** 499

The light of torches was slightly reflected on stony walls. Playing hide-and-seek with the shadows, the silhouette moved of a fast, but nevertheless light step. She knew that her presence here was not wished – and it was not can say. But nevertheless… Her need to have answers had become too uncontrollable as time goes by. She wanted to know. And she considered good to have the answers to hers questions this evening. Sounds of footsteps came her to a stop. The royal guard! She threw herself into a recess of the wall, the breath runs. She did not risk so many things as that if we found her there – except the questions more than annoying, what she wished to avoid. She waited a few moments then took back her road with caution. Finally, she arrived in front of a tapestry which hid a screen door – old remainder inherited from the Wars of the Roses. She took out a candlestick of her cape, switched on in the closest torch, then leaned on the fighter made rusty to make it slide. She stole in the chink, closed the door, and then began to move carefully in the corridor. She had already done this route several times, but did not feel reassured for all that. The rustle of her dress against the cold stone comforted her slightly, and soon, she accelerated the step, annoys to wait her destination. But regrettably, that would not still be for this evening when she would discover the answer to her questioning: she struck violently a man between two corridors. They nearly fell, the man holding her courteously.

"Your Majesty", murmured Cromwell by bowing before her, a light amused at the bottom of eyes, when they were again stable.

"Cromwell", she whistled in a fretful voice by glaring at him. "What devil do you make there?"

"I have hardly just left the apartments of the King, Your Majesty", he answered respectfully. "He seemed exhausted. The business of the kingdom worries him a lot, at present… All the more after what arrived at you, Your Majesty", specified with a point of hardness in the voice.

She pinched lips in the evocation of her miscarriage. The loss of her son – the heir of the throne! – was a painful wound for her, especially since she knew what had provoked it… But she could not continue her road: Cromwell was placed in a way that he prevented her the passage.

"All right. Thus take back me up to my apartments", she declared with a sovereign disdain – which was usual her for some time.

He shook the head, and then followed closely her, while carrying their respective candlesticks. Certainly, they shared the same faith, but he was not going to admit all the same to the Queen that the King had emitted the idea to relax before joining his bed, under the glance amused by the Duke of Suffolk? No, such a precision would be on the whole useless and very inopportune...

* * *

_I hope you spent a good time…  
And PLEASE, tell what you think about this drabble!  
Of course, see you soon for a new drabble and thanks for reading!_


End file.
